Love Between Two Hearts
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Kisah antara Naruto dan Ayame, Naruto yang ingin melamar Ayame namun hatinya masih bimbang. Summary Inside! / Fluffy / Drama / Propose! / OOC / After!War / etc.


_**Disclaimer : **_Naruto belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto _but this story and plot belongs to me

.

**Title : **Love Between Two Hearts

**Language : **Indonesian

**Rating : **T (Teens or more)

**Genres : **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

**Pairing : **Naruto & Ayame

**Summary : **Setelah perang besar shinobi keempat berakhir, akhirnya dunia kembali damai dan semua orang menemukan kebahagiannya kembali. Begitupula dengan Hokage baru Konoha yang merupakan pahlawan seluruh Elemental Nations, di usianya yang menginjak 20 tahun dia ingin melamar seseorang yang sudah disukainya sejak dahulu kala, orang yang mengakui sosoknya untuk pertama kali dan orang yang selalu menyambutna kapan saja jika berkunjung ke kedai ramen milik keluarga gadis itu. FLUFFY / Drama / ROMANCE!Content / Propose! / OOC / etc

.

.

.

"_Even if I can't walk, even if I can't sand, and even if I can't speak… my heart won't change and my feelings in you is still same and won't be change until the days end…"_

_**Yamigakure no Ryukage**_

.

.

.

Negara api merupakan satu dari lima negara elemental yang merupakan negara dengan jumlah wilayahnya paling luas. Dari kelima negara elemental itu pastinya memiliki sebuah desa tersembunyi yang melindungi mereka dari musuh-musuh mereka. Tapi sekarang mereka semua tidak lagi bermusuhan

Perang yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu merupakan titik tolak bagi mereka untuk beraliansi, membangun sebuah ikatan satu sama lain dan berbagi kesenangan maupun penderitaan bersama-sama. Perang yang dimenangkan oleh anggota aliansi dan membawa perdamaian bagi seluruh negara itu akhirnya berakhir

Kesedihan akbiat kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka saat perang memang mereka semua rasakan pada awalnya, namun predikat pahlawan perang bagi semua orang yang gugur di medan perang kala itu membuat keluarga yang ditinggal merasa bangga dan terharu terhadap anggota keluarga dan teman mereka yang gugur

Meskipun begitu, tentu saja kebahagiaan karena terbebas dari rasa penderitaan dan kesengsaraan akibat ulah Madara itu membuat mereka bersuka cita. Setelah itupun ikatan antar setiap individu menjadi kuat sehingga perselisihan kini jarang terjadi dan akhirnya perdamaian sesungguhnya pun terealisasi

Di perang kala itu tentu saja memunculkan beberapa nama yang menjadi penentu dan pahlawan utama dalam mengalahkan Madara. Nama orang itu adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri di garis depan dan bertempur habis-habisan sampai mereka sempat di ujung nyawa mereka namun satu lagi pahlawan yang adalah Uchiha Obito membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan Madara

Dengan serangan kombinasi dan taruhan nyawa Obito akhirnya mereka semua berhasil mengalahkan Madara. Dan setelah itu Naruto sendiri yang sudah berubah menjadi Rikudou Sennin karena sesuatu hal kemudian melepaskan ke sembilan Bijuu termasuk Kurama yang sebelumnya berada di tubuhnya. Naruto menyuruh kesembilan bijuu itu untuk hidup bebas di dunia ini dan tidak menyebabkan kekacauan lagi

Dan dilengkapi dengan adegan dramatis akhirnya Kurama beserta delapan yang lainnya meninggalkan medan perang dan berpencar entah kemana, Naruto tersenyum kala itu karena dia sudah menepati janjinya pada Kurama jika dia akan membebaskan kebencian dan menciptakan perdamaian dan kebebasan bukan untuk manusia saja tetapi juga untuk bijuu

Setelah itu pun akhirnya dunia kembali damai dan tak lama kemudian Naruto sendiri diangkat menjadi seorang _**Rokudaime Hokage **_karena hokage ke-enam sebelumnya yang adalah Danzo bukanlah hokage yang sah dan sifatnya hanya sementara jadi gelar Rokudaime belum menjadi milik Danzo

Kini empat tahun berlalu dan wajah Naruto tampak terukir di sebelah wajah dari Godaime sebelumnya, Tsunade yang sekarang sudah pensiun dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di mansion Senju nya

.

.

.

_**Love is not about you and me, but about us...**___

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama... apa anda tidak mau bersantai sejanak, di luar sedang melaksanakan _Matsuri_. Sebaiknya anda pergi dan merileks kan pikiran anda...". Naruto tampak meletakan penanya saat sang sekretaris yang adalah sahabatnya itu berbicara kepadanya, dia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi hokagenya dan memutar untuk menghadap langsung konoha dari jendela yang berada di belakangnya

"Sudah kubilang kan Sasuke, kau tak usah terlalu formal kepadaku. Kita ini sahabat bukan...". Ucap Naruto, Sasuke yang adalah sahabat sekaligus asisten Naruto itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto yang kali ini memandang langit malam dengan pandangan jauh

"Kau pergilah Sasuke, bukannya kau sudah berjanji dengan Sakura-chan untuk pergi ke festival itu bersama bukan...". Ucap Naruto dengan tidak mengubah arah pandangannya masih memandang jauh ke luar jendela

"Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang gadis itu Naruto ? jika memang kau serius kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu padanya...". Ucap Sasuke yang sebelumnya tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Naruto hanya menoleh dan memandang sahabatnya itu sekilas sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela dan tersenyum kecil

"Entahlah... aku tak yakin Sasuke". Ucap Naruto lemah. Sasuke pun menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum dirinya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum tangannya memegang gagang pintu dia terlebih dahulu berbicara sepatah kata kepada Naruto

"Kau bodoh jika kau terus memendam perasaanmu, kau tak akan pernah tahu sebelum kau mencobanya... dobe". Dan dengan itu Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan hokage itu. Naruto sempat terkejut saat Sasuke bilang seperti itu. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun tersenyum

"Arigatou Sasuke...". ucapnya entah kepada siapa. Naruto pun berdiri dari kursinya dan memakai jubah hokagenya (**a/n : disini Naruto berpakaian seperti Minato saat di rumah dengan celana jounin dan kaos biru panjang tidak dengan Chuunin vestnya dan jubah sagenya, tentu dengan enthulisan 'Rokudaime Hokage' di bagian belakangnya**)

Setelah selesai memakai jubahnya, Naruto tampak membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari sana. Naruto menggenggam kotak itu dengan penuh keyakinan dan tersenyum kecil

"Kuma, Neko...". Panggil Naruto di tengah ruangan yang kosong itu, namun sedetik kemudian tampak dua orang anbu hadir dan berlutut di depan Naruto. "Aku mau keluar, tolong beritahu kepada semua anbu lain yang menjagaku agar tak usah mengikuti ku untuk malam ini... aku ingin sebuah privasi untuk malam ini"

Kedua Anbu itu pun mengangguk sebelum menghilang menggunakan shunsin. Naruto pun segera memasukan kotak itu ke kantong celananya dan pergi menggunakan Hirashin

.

"Ramen Miso dua tolong..."

"Ya sebentar...". Tampak dua orang yang sedang bekerja membuat ramen itu kini sedang sangat sibuk, pasalnya stand ramen mereka kali ini sangat ramai di datangi oleh para ninja maupun penduduk biasa yang kebetulan sedang menikmati _Matsuri_ malam itu

"Ramen Miso dua, silahkan...". Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang diikat ekor kuda itu menghela peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Nama gadis itu adalah Ayame, dia adalah anak dari pemilik kedai ramen Teuchi

"Ayame, tolong kau antar pesanan itu ke alamat yang berada di atas meja itu...". ucap Teuchi yang tampak masih membuat beberapa mie untuk para pelanggannya. Dahi Ayame berkerut. "Pesanan ? bukannya malam ini kita tak menerima sebuah pesanan ayah..."

"Aaa... itu adalah pesanan Hokage-sama, kupikir kita harus mengantarkan nya karena bagaimanapun juga Hokage-sama adalah pelanggan tetap kita...". Ucap Teuchi masih sambil mengaduk beberapa adonan mie untuk ramennya nanti

"Naru-, aa Hokage-sama ? tapi nanti ayah akan kewalahan jika sendirian disini...". Ucap Ayame kepada ayahnya, disisi lain dia juga ingin bertemu dengan anak berambut kuning yang sekarang sudah menjadi hokage itu. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan sosok tersebut

"Tenang saja Ayame-san, serahkan urusan disini kepada kami... krauk-krauk". Ayame melihat tiga orang berdiri di pintu belakang, dia mengenali ketiganya adalah Jounin konoha dan merupakan anggota legendaris Rookie 12 konoha

"Ya, serahkan pada kami... kami pasti akan membantu Teuchi-san". Ucap salah satunya yang adalah wanita. Ketiganya adalah Lee, Ten-ten dan Chouji. "Apa kalian yakin ? aku tak ingin merusak acara kalian malam ini"

"Tenang saja Ayame-san, kami tak ada acara penting kok. Semangat masa mudaku akan terasa sangat membara bila bekerja di malam hari... yosshh". Ucap Lee masih dengan tingkah anehnya tentang masa muda

Teuchi pun tersenyum dan memegang pundak Ayame. "Tenang saja, serahkan semuanya disini kepada kami... lebih baik kau tidak membuat Hokage-sama menunggu bukan". Ayame pun akhirnya mengangguk dan membawa pesanannya kepada Naruto dengan terlebih dahulu membaca alamat yang tertulis diatas kertas yang diambilnya di atas meja itu

.

.

.

_**When the time is coming, the red thread of destiny will have their bonds together~**_

.

.

.

Ayame tampak melihat kertas kecil yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat diatasnya sekali lagi. Entah kenapa dia bingung dengan sosok yang meminta untuk kemana diantarkannya ramen itu. Disana tertulis 'Bukit patung hokage, di atas patung rokudaime'

Ayame menghela nafas, jika dia adalah seorang kunoichi maka dia akan sampai kesana dengan cepat. Tapi karena dia hanya seorang warga biasa dia tak bisa pergi dengan cara ninja yang melompati genteng atau berjalan vertical di dinding, dia hanya bisa berjalan kaki atau berlari

Saat berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang berada di bawah patung Hokage dia tersenyum kecil, kenangannya terbawa ke masa lalu. Dimana dia pertama kali menjumpai sosok itu, sosok yang disukainya diam-diam dan sosok yang lebih muda darinya namun berada jauh diatasnya

_Flashback On_

Tampak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik dan mempunyai tiga garis yang merupakan tanda lahirnya di masing-masing pipinya sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan di taman itu. Pandangannya terlihat memandang sekelompok anak seumurannya yang tengah bermain bersama tidak jauh darinya, sungguh dia ingin sekali bergabung bersama mereka, namun orang tua mereka selalu melarang mereka untuk bermain dengan dirinya dan terkadang sampai memukulnya karena berani mendekati anak mereka

Ayame yang saat itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun tampak berjalan melewati taman dengan membawa sekantung plastik yang tampaknya adalah berbagai macam bahan untuk membuat ramen. Dia berjalan dengan tenang sampai dia melihat ada seorang anak yang dia perkirakana berumur lima tahun dan tentu saja lebih muda darinya duduk sendirian di ayunan

Ayame pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati anak itu dan berdiri di depannya. Naruto yang tadi menunduk dan menatap kakinya tampak mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat ada bayangan seseorang yang menutupi kakinya. Dia terbelalak saat melihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat lebih tua darinya sedang memandanginya dan tersenyum manis kepadanya

"Hei kau, kenapa kau sendirian ?". Tanya Ayame kepada sosok Naruto kecil yang dari tadi terus memandangi wajahnya tanpa berkedip. Naruto yang menyadari sosok di depannya berbicara kepadanya pun kaget dan tampak gugup

"A-aku..."

Ayame pun mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan tingkah anak di depannya itu. Dia pun kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan tepat di sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Suasana kembali hening sampai Ayame mengatakan sesuatu

"Ne, apa kau mau es krim. Aku tadi membeli dua, tadinya sih mau aku makan semuanya tapi lebih baik aku memakannya bersama denganmu...". Ucap Ayame yang kini tampak mulai mencari dua bungkus es krim di dalam kresek yang di bawanya tadi

"Eh ?". Ucap Naruto bingung

Tak berapa lama kemudian Ayame tampak tersenyum senang saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya itu, dia lalu memberikan satu bungkus es krim rasa coklat kepada anak laki-laki di sampingnya. "Ini..."

Naruto masih bingung dengan tingkah gadis di sampingnya itu, dia bukannya tak mau menerima es krim itu tapi dia masih ragu. Ayame tampak menggembungkan pipinya saat sosok pirang di depannya itu tak kunjung mengambil es krimnya

"Hei, ambillah. Tenang saja, ini nggak ada racun nya kok...". Naruto pun akhirnya dengan ragu mengambil es krim dari gadis erambut coklat di sampingnya. Ayame pun tersenyum saat Naruto menerima coklat darinya

Dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian mereka memakan es krim itu bersama-sama. Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling berkenalan, bersenang-senang dan mendapatkan teman baru. Sore itu Teuchi yang mencari Ayame yang tampak belum kembali hanya tersenyum saat melihat putrinya bermain dengan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang

Dia bukannya tidak tahu siapa anak itu tapi dia biarkan putrinya bersenang-senang. Bagaimana pun juga Ayame tampak kembali ceria semenjak ibunya meninggal dan tampak tidak pernah tertawa terbahak-bahak lebih dari sore itu

_Flashback End_

Ayame kembali tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana dulu dia dan Naruto bertemu pertama kali. Setelah itu pun dia dan Naruto selalu bermain bersama, Naruto sering di ajaknya untuk makan di kedai ramen milik ayahnya dan Naruto sangat menyukai ramen buatan ayahnya. Namun sayang saat Naruto mulai memulai di akademi dan sampai menjadi seorang _Genin_, mereka berdua jarang bersama lagi

Alhasil hal tersebut pun mengakibatkan Ayame kadang merindukan sosok yang selalu tersenyum manis dan riang itu. Sungguh dia sangat merindukannya. Dan kali ini pun akhirnya dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, walau Naruto yang sudah bisa menggapai cita-cita masa kecilnya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage tetapi dia masih menganggap pemuda pirang itu sebagai lelaki yang disukainya dari dulu

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, tetapi dia dapat merasakan jika dia mempunyai sebuah perasaan yang kuat terhadap laki-laki yang merupakan ninja terkuat se antero _Elemental Nation _tersebut. Namun dia sadar, seberapa besar dia mempunyai rasa terhadap Naruto seberapa besar dia membutuhkan pemuda itu. Dia tak mungkin bisa bersanding dengan seorang Hokage. Karena dia hanyalah warga biasa yang kedudukannya bahkan tida bisa dibandingkan dengan seorang Hokage dan Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi

.

Perlahan namun pasti, langkahnya pun membawanya menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke atas bukit patung hokage. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia akhirnya sampai di puncak bukit. Untuk beberapa detik dia mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal. Dia juga tampak menghela beberapa butir keringat yang berada di leher jenjang putihnya itu

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, Ayame kembali berjalan ke arah tujuannya semula. Dia pun menuruni tangga kecil yang menghubungkan bukit atas dengan patung wajah Rokudaime. Saat sudah sampai di atasnya dia bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang lam tak di jumpainya lagi semenjak di angkat menjadi Hokage. Dai tampak sedang berdiri menatap kota konoha dari ujung patung kepalanya sendiri

Ayame pun melangkah dengan pelan ke arah Naruto. Setelah berjarak beberapa meter di belakang sosok Naruto, Ayame membuka suaranya. "M-maaf menunggu terlalu lama Hokage-sama... ramen pesanan anda sudah datang". Ucap Ayame, dia entah kenapa merasa gugup dan dari tadi detak jantungnya pun terasa berdetak dengan cepat. Entah kenapa

Naruto pun membalikan tubuhnya, jubah nya tampak berkibar di terpa angin malam, dia pun tersenyum lembut kepada Ayame yang kini tinggi tubuhnya sudah berada di bawahnya. Untuk sesaat mata Ayame tampak terpaku kepada sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya

"Aaa... terima kasih Ayame-nee". Ucap Naruto, dia pun berjalan ke arah Ayame dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Ayame sendiri tampak sedikit memerah saat sang Hokage muda itu memandangnya, dari jarak sedekat itu dia bisa mencium bau citrus yang menguar dari sang Hokage muda itu

"Aaa, maaf Hokage-sama. Akan saya hidangkan, apa anda mau makan disini ?". Tanya Ayame, walau pandangannya tidak menatap langsung mata Naruto tapi dia tahu jika dia ditatap langsung oleh Naruto

Naruto belum menjawab saat Ayame bertanya, suasana senyap itu pun membuat Ayame salah tingkah dan bingung di dalam hati

"Ho-Hokage-sama-"

"Ayame...". Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ucapan Ayame lebih dulu di potong oleh Naruto. Dia kaget saat mendengar nada serius dari ucapan Naruto dan dia tidak memanggil dirinya dengan embel-embel '-nee' di belakangnya

Grep..

Sekali lagi, mata Ayame melebar saat mendapati Naruto memeluk dirinya dengan erat, erat sampai dia bisa merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu dengan jelas. "Hokage-sama...". ucapnya lirih, walau dia masih bingung tapi kini di dalam dirinya konflik sedang terjadi. Sungguh dia ingin sekali berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu tapi apakah dia pantas, dan sekarang kenapa terjadi

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Hokage, Ayame...". bisik Naruto yang masih dengan posisi memeluk Ayame dari depan. "Aku merindukanmu...". Deg, untuk kali ini desiran aneh terasa di perut Ayame. Dada Ayame merasa menghangat saat mendengar Naruto berkata demikian

"Na-naruto-kun... apa yang-". Kali ini Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua manik coklat Ayame secara langsung, Ayame tercengang. Dia mendapati berbagai macam emosi tercampur dari sorot mata sapphire yang selalu di kaguminya itu

"Na-naruto-kun...". Ucap Ayame dengan nada yang pelan

"Ada sesuatu yang akan aku katakan kepadamu". Naruto kini mulai membuka suaranya setelah sebelumnya terdiam sebentar

"Eh..."

"Dulu, saat aku masih belum mempunyai teman, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tampak lebih tua dariku. Gadis itu malah memberiku sebuah es krim dan mengajak ku bermain sampai lupa waktu...semenjak saat itu setiap hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. bermain, bercanda, hingga bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele". Ayame tampak terpaku saat mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Hari berganti hari, bulan dan akhirnya tahun pun berganti. Gadis tersebut tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik, cantik sekali hingga membuatku cemburu saat melihat banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanyalah seorang anak yang baru berumur 13 tahun kala itu dan baru menjadi seorang ninja... aku hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan". Naruto melihat ekspresi Ayame sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kata-kata nya

"Dan saat aku kembali ke desa setelah berlatih dengan _Ero Sennin_ aku menyadari kenapa aku selalu merasa iri kepada laki-laki lain yang dekat denganmu, aku belajar dari _Ero Sennin_ tentang bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu. Dan akhirnya aku sadar jika aku... menyukai wanita itu". Kaget, senang, bingung, ya itulah perasaan Ayame kali ini. Dia mulai meneteskan air matanya, pegangannya pada wadah ramen itu pun terlepas dan membuat ramen nya tumpah tapi dia tak peduli dengan itu

"Setelah itupun perasaanku tidak hilang, malah bertambah dan menjadi semakin kuat. Rasa ingin memiliki wanita itu, menggenggam tangannya, memberikan ciuman kepadanya, perlindungan serta semuanya itu aku rasakan. Itu benar-benar membuatku menderita. Namun saat itu aku sadar, aku adalah seorang Shinobi. Bagaimana jika aku mati dalam menjalankan misi, lalu dia yang kutinggalkan nanti akan bersedih dan ikut mati bersama ku. Aku tak bisa melakukan itu, dan saat itu aku mulai memendam perasaanku kepadanya". Cukup, kali ini air mata Ayame tak bisa terbendung dan tampak mengalir deras dari manik coklat itu, kedua tangannya memegang mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisannya

"Tapi seberapa besar usahaku untuk melupakannya, memendamnya, dan melupakannya... tak akan pernah bisa. Dan akhirnya setelah perang besar berakhir, dunia kembali tenang. Aku meraih cita-cita masa kecilku yaitu menjadi Hokage, namun... setelah itu pun hatiku masih ada yang kurang, seperti jika kau kehilangan sesuatu untuk melengkapi sesuatu... ya, itulah yang kurasakan"

"Na-naruto-kun..."

Narutp pun berjongkok di depan Ayame, dia tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku jubahnya dan membukanya. Ayame terbelalak saat menyadari apa isis yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto tersenyum

"Aku mencintaimu Ayame, dari dulu maupun sekarang hatiku dan mataku selalu menatapmu... dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, sebagai ibu dari anak-anak ku dan sebagai... istriku"

Ayame pun tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya lagi, dia langsung memeluk Naruto yang berlutut dan menangis disana. "A-aku juga Naruto-kun... aku mencintaimu". Naruto pun tersenyum, di peluknya Ayame kembali

Dia menghirup rambut Ayame yang berbau khas strawberry, meski Ayame selalu bekerja dan berkutat dengan ramen tapi dia selalu menjaga tubuhnya dan tentu saja kecantikannya

.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, posisi keduanya kini sedang menatap langit bersama. Ayame duduk dengan bersandar di dada bidang Naruto. Rambutnya kini dia gerai, Naruto sendiri juga tampak menikmatinya dengan memain-mainkan helai rambut Ayame. Kini tampak sepasang cincin bertengger manis di jari manis keduanya

"Ayame-chan..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku...". Ayame tertawa kecil, dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke pemuda yang selalu mencuri hatinya itu. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah pasti kau tahu jawabannya, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto pun hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk pipinya. Dia juga memandang wajah Ayame, perlahan namun pasti jarak diantara keduanya pun hilang. Digantikan dengan ciuman antara dua pasang kekasih yang berbeda kasta itu, walau begitu... cinta tetap tak memandang kasta maupun kedudukan bukan

.

.

.

**~The End~**

**(****終****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

"Tou-san bangun... tou-san bangun...". Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang mata sapphire yang tampak sama dengan bocah perempuan yang duduk di atas badannya

"Ehmm... Tou-san masih ngantuk Shiina-chan...". Anak yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat panjang sama seperti ibunya itu menggembungkan pipinya dan turun dari ranjang orang tuanya

"Kalau Tou-san tak mau bangun, Shiina nggak bicara sama Tou-san lagi...". Naruto pun akhirnya terbangun, sungguh dia menyayangi anak perempuan nya itu. Tidak berbicara dengannya tentu saja tidak mau ia lakukan

"Iya, iya... ". Shina, nama anak itu pun akhirnya tersenyum dan berlari ke luar kamar. Setelah anaknya pergi Naruto tampak bangun, dia memandang wajahnya sekilas di cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum, beginilah, suasana hangat keluarganya yang membuat dia merasa sangat lengkap dalam hidupnya dan hangat di hatinya secara bersamaan

Ayame tampak masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan suami, dia melihat suaminya sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Dia pun tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tujuh tahun yang lalu. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto yang mendengar suara familiar sang istri pun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat istrinya berdiri dengan mengenakan apron. Sepertinya dia habis masak

"Ayo sarapan, kita sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya ke hari pertamanya masuk akademi bukan...". Naruto pun mengangguk, dia mengambil jubahnya dan memakainya setelah sebelumnya sempat mencuci mukanya terlebih dulu

Setelah keluarga Namikaze itu sarapan mereka semua pun akhirnya pergi untuk mengantar anak mereka memasuki akademi tahun ini

.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san, Shiina pergi dulu ya". Ayame dan Naruto pun tersenyum, Ayamei tampak berjongkok dan merapikan pakaian Shiina sekali lagi. "Belajarlah yang tekun di Academy, jangan nakal dan dengarkan _Sensei-gata_ya...". Shiina pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju anak-anak yang lain

Naruto pun tersenyum melihat anaknya itu, dia tak akan membuat anaknya merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Dia ingin membahagiakannya dan istrinya, dia sungguh menyayangi keduanya

"Ne, Ayame-chan...". Ayame yang sudah kembali berdiri memandang sang suami dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa ? bukankah kau harus kembali bekerja, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok..."

Naruto tampak cemberut sebelum kemudian menyeringai, Ayame tiba-tiba berteriak saat sang suami mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya dengan _Bridal Style_

"Na-naruto-kun... apa yang kau lakukan, hei turunkan aku... nanti malu jika ada yang lihat". Namun Naruto tak menurunkan Ayame, dia justru menatap Ayame yang kali ini menatapnya balik

"Akhir-akhir ini Shiina selalu ribut tentang adik..."

"Ma-maksudmu...". Muka Ayame memerah, dia bukannya tidak paham dengan perkataan Naruto, tapi berkata seperti itu di depan umum tentu saja dia malu

Naruto menyeringai. "Kurasa kita harus membuatkannya untuknya, benar bukan..."

Ayame tambah memerah, namun sebelum sempat berbicara keduanya menghilang dengan menggunakan Hiraishin

Tanpa mereka sadari teman-teman Naruto yang melihat keduanya tadi tampak memerah. Mereka memang datang ke akademi untuk mengantarkan anak mereka masing-masing

"Haah... anak itu memang sudah berubah banyak". Ucap Sakura, semuanya pun mengangguk. Sedangkan Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum kecil, dia senang jika sahabatnya bisa menemukan kebahagiannya

.

Dan setelah itu kediaman Namikaze akan cukup ribut untuk beberapa jam kedepan, lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar

.

.

.

**A/N : **Yo minna, Ryu menulis satu fiction OneShot lagi nih, buat yang menunggu Fiction lain mohon di tunggu yah

Semoga Minna-san senang dan bisa meng-Apresiasi fiction Ryu kali ini. Jaa na, ketemu lagi di fiction Ryu selanjutnya...

—II—


End file.
